


Dora and Caillou's Feisty Chuck-E-Cheese Adventure of 2018

by orphan_account



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Ew, Gen, I am so fucked up on so many levels, but it was in reccomended and i immedietly switched idea, i should stop writing fanfiction after this who agrees with me, kmn, me 2!!, me!!, says another, says one person, this originally wasnt caillouxdora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dora doraa doraa the hoeeeshe played with caillou and got grounded furthermor eei feel death is breathing on my necc





	Dora and Caillou's Feisty Chuck-E-Cheese Adventure of 2018

"Packback! Don't you know i'm trying to fucking,, eat here?"

There she was, sitting across Caillou, He had ran away from his house again to go to Chuck-E-Cheese, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing anymore, because they were both drinking so many bottles of Chuck-E FRizzle Pop.

Cailou was absolutely wasted as he babbled out stupid nonsense, and he kept on, while dora talked to her backpack and map, which were seemingly worried.

"You-- y-you should stop Dora-"

"oh fuck you! I have free rights!"

HE stood on the table, but then, one she realised that she stood, on the fucking edge, the slipped on the ground, and the employees payed no mind as dora fell straight on her ass, and caillou seemed to scream "WELL FUCK ME OVER AND CALL ME ISSAC".

Dora made a what only seemed like the one time, where she happened to wlkl in on the,, Iquana? Or some shit.. and swiper absolutely getting it on in the applebees bathroom after a flimsy shot of them making out, as if that was enough.

Yeah, swiper was making this, pained, moan,, but as if he were trying to forcefully take a shit while being exterminated by a tenticle in his mouth.

Not a pleasent sound, also wint maybe a 30.93758% that it was a moan too. dora moaned as if she was being fucked by a cactus.

dont ask.

Doras ass hurt, and she pulled Caillou close, and he stared at her beaming, chcolate, black-ass eyes before slapping her across the face

"Don't tttouch me bitch"

"OH fuck you, i'll beat your ass out like a fucking hentai tenticle at mario cart."

"wanna bet?"

 

"Oh fuck yes."

**Author's Note:**

> because the latest chapter of "Family Road Trips Are Hell" was deleted, and im about to be grounded after the school day ends, tale this peice of shit and enjoy it.


End file.
